Even Phantom's Bleed
by beguiledbythephantom
Summary: Don Juan did not go as planned.


There was so much blood, too much of it and it didn't seem to stop. It all happened so fast. I was in the middle of Don Juan when I realized that the man my opposite was no longer Piangi but the man we, they were trying to trap. I had to get him off stage, away from the guns and Raoul. I had to think of something that would cause him to run, some drastic thing. It was the last line of our song and I grabbed his hood, throwing it over his head, reviving to the audience what I already knew. The man in the robes was the Phantom of the Opera. His small lanterns cast shadows on his white mask. He turned and moved away from me but stopped and started singing a song that wasn't planned for. Monsieur Reyer, bless his heart, tried his best to make it seem like we were still performing the play so the audience would not be too alarmed. Erik slid his ring on my ring and I lifted my hand to his mask, intending to pull it off when the first gun shot went off.

His eyes grew wide and he fell against me, grabbing my shoulders in an attempt to keep himself upright. Then another gun shot and another. HIs grip on me tightened as lead ripped apart his back. His head was slumped against me and I heard him whisper,

"Christine the trap door, we...stomp your foot." I wrapped my arms around him, his back was already damp with blood and stomped my foot. We feel into the stage and he let out a cry of pain as we landed on the hard wood. Someone had removed the cushion. I somehow pushed him off of me and got up, trying to pull him up too. He wasn't helping much. The side of his face I could see was contorted with pain.

"Erik, I need some help here." My voice was calmer then I felt but he helped me get him to his feet and together we started the long trek down to his lair. By the time I saw the lake I was nearly dragging him. "Erik, we are almost there. You need to stay awake." There was no response for the corpse in my arms and I shook him. That time I got a small groan and continued to pull him into the boat. It seems to take forever to get across that damn lake. Every little movement seemed to cause Erik pain and I felt bad but I almost slightly relieved to hear his small cries of pain, because I knew he was still alive. I really do not know how we got into his home but all of sudden I was peeling away the black cloak from his suit jacket. Why the hell did the man need so many layers. I went in search of a knife or something to cut away his clothes because he wasn't moving to help me get them off. I also located his makeshift medical kit and returned to find me in the same spot. I cut away the offending clothes and cleaned the blood away. There was so much of it. I am sure I looked like I had been shot too by the time I saw his skin again. There was only three wounds in his back.

I shook him again and he turned his head towards me. "Erik I need to get the bullets out of your back. This is going to hurt. Do you have any alcohol?" He barely shook his head and I leaned down and kissed his forehead. His mask had become skewed and I removed it with little protest from Erik. He was pretty out of it. "This is going to hurt but I need you to stay with me." He nodded his head and I set forth getting the bullets out of his back. He screamed as I dug into his skin. Luckily none of them were very deep and I got them all out without causing much more trauma to his tattered body. His breathing had become very uneven as I placed bandages over the wounds and went to dispose of the blood soaked towels and ruined clothes.

I had dreamed many nights about seeing this man without that suit but this was not the way I thought I would actually come to see him half naked. I found some food and changed my own clothes. I didn't feel like wearing a dress so I located one of Erik's white dress shirts and put that on, along with grabbing two blankets from Erik's coffin. I checked on his bandages, placed the softer of the two blankets over him and sat down on the floor, my back against the couch. I realized I was going into shock and wrapped my blanket tighter around my shoulders. I was shaking slightly and didn't hold back the tears that started to fall down my face. It was a very real possibility that the man laying behind me could die and I just realized I loved him. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

_Come With Me, I Want To Know What You Think!_

_Love it? Hate it? Let Me Know! Review!_


End file.
